tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Haruno Peach
Haruno Peach is a character in Vega Mew Mew and is Mew Peach. She has the DNA of a Black Sea Viper. Her Mew Mark is a pair of snake fangs eating a peach on her chest. Appearance Peach has light blonde hair and blue eyes. She usually wears a pink blouse with blue shorts and pink boots. Her school uniform is a grey blazer over a white shirt with a grey skirt and black dress shoes. Peach's uniform at Café Lumiere is a pink dress with magenta details and a peach as a brooch with an apron. On the back there's a magenta ribbon that is attached to the collar. There are pink and magenta cuffs on the sleeves. Her skirt has magenta frills at the bottom while her legs are covered in white stockings and she wears a pair of Mary Janes. Lastly she wears a pink frilly headband. As Mew Peach her hair turns light pink and is styled into long ponytails. Her eyes turn pink and gain snake slits, she also gains snake features like a tail. Her outfit is a short pink dress with shoulder straps and magenta frills, with a matching wavy skirt with magenta frills on the sides. She wears pink ballerina shoes with magenta bows on them. She wears light pink cuffs on each hand. She also has pink garters on both arms, her right thigh, and a choker around her neck. The top of her shirt and the tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with magenta lace. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark is on her chest. Personality Peach is easy going and a social butterfly. She loves to talk and is loyal to her friends. She strongly dislikes awkward silences. It is later revealed that she has a fear of flying. Peach usually sees the best in others and has a desire to help people out. Abilities Transformation Natural Peach has abilities and skills that existed before she even became a Mew. Hyperpolyglot: Peach is shockingly quick at picking up other languages. She uses this when the exchange students appear in Episode 5. Gracefulness: Peach is very light on her feet and has above average coordination, as a result she very rarely stumbles or falls. Agilty: Peach is able to jump and move very quickly and smoothly Physical Enhanced Resilience: As with the other Mews, Peach can withstand injuries much better than a regular person. Pressure Resistance: Peach's body can withstand underwater pressure much better than a regular person, she primarily uses this to reach depths that no other human could. Venomous Bite: By biting someone, Peach can inject a small amount of venom. It's not enough to kill, but will cause irritation and pain and or stun someone. Enhanced Eyesight: Along with having better than average eyesight, Peach can see perfectly clear when underwater. Fighting Style Peach mostly uses her gracefulness and agility and she uses a whip called the Peach Whip which she uses to perform a attack named 'Ribbon Peach Pulse'. Development Originally Peach was supposed to be an adaption of Cure Dream from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 with a little bit of my twist. Eventually I changed my mind and decided to make my own series and Peach was born. Etymology Haruno (春野?): Haru (春?) means 'spring' while No (野?) means 'field'. As a syllabus, "no" can indicate a possessive. "Haruno" as a phrase would also mean "Of Spring" or "Spring's". Peach: A Peach is an orangish colored fruit that grows on a peach tree. Together her name means "Peach of Spring" Her English Name Lorelei comes from German Loreley, the name of a rock headland on the Rhine River. It is of uncertain meaning, though the second element is probably old German ley meaning "rock" (of Celtic origin). German romantic poets and songwriters, beginning with Clemens Brentano in 1801, tell that a maiden named the Lorelei lives on the rock and lures boaters to their death with her song. International Please note most of the dub names are not finished yet. So they are blank until they're finished Trivia * Her Japanese voice actress voices Sailor Moon in Sailor Moon Crystal * Her English voice actress voices Emily/Glitter Lucky in Glitter Force, the English dub of Smile Pretty Cure Category:Pink Mews Category:Mew Mews Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:BlueRandomOne Category:Weapon Users: Light Category:Mews with Snake Genes Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Weapon Users: Whip Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Vega Mew Mew Category:Weapon Users: Poison